Who's That?
by HummelK
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since the first day of High school in Dalton, but when a new transfer student from Mckinely  Blaine  comes around, Kurt and Blaine hit it off in an instant. Which leads to Sebastian jealous. Summary inside!
1. New Kid

Pairings: Eventual Kurtbastian, Klaine

Synopsis: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since the first day of High school in Dalton, but when a new transfer student from Mckinely (Blaine) comes around, Kurt and Blaine hit it off in an instant. Leaving Sebastian to become the third wheel, this leads to Sebastian trying everything in his power to get Kurt's attention. But is that really the only thing Sebastian wants? Or is there more to it?

Rating: This is going to start out as fluffy but sooner or later things will happen

* * *

><p>Who's that (part 1)<p>

Riiiiiiiiiing!

"Shit! I'm fucking gonna be late!" Sebastian screeched right after the first bell rung. He grabs his textbooks and storms off towards first period.

"Why the fuck is there so many people in the way!"  
>Sebastian thought to himself as he pushed his way though a crowd of blue and red blazers. "MOVE! DAMMIT"<p>

As the sea of blazers started to slowly dismiss, a porcelain boy walked next to Sebastian. "Hey, Seb." Greeted the boy gently.

"Hey, Kurtsie." Sebastian smugly replied, not slowing his fast pace at all. Kurt glared at the pet name. "I told you, meercat, do not call me that." With a evil smile Sebastian reached his hand out and ruffled Kurt's hair. Then he ran for his life down the hall.

"HEY!" Kurt screamed as he chased after Sebastian.

Both boys zipped through varies blazered boys with impeccable speed.

"GET BACK HERE" Kurt yelled as he was blockaded by traffic caused by the remaining students that were hurrying to get to class. Sebastian wickedly snicked as he got closer to his classroom. "See ya, Kurt!"

Unfortunately, for Sebastian, they both had first period together and that meant Kurt was sooner or later going to get him. So Sebastian decided to stop running when he got to the door of the classroom.

When Kurt finally caught up he was panting deeply as he was bent over in front of Sebastian. "You bastard."

Sebastian tried to hold in his sudden urge to laugh as Kurt slowly straightened out his back with a glare on his face that was clearly directed towards Sebastian.

"How dare you TOUCH my HAIR!"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks. It was just so soft." Sebastian replied playfully.

As they began to walk into the classroom, Kurt quickly fixed his hair while saying "Seb, I swear, if you ever touch my hair again I will personally cut your balls off."  
>"Of course you would, I just know that you'd do anything to touch them" Sebastian smugly replied.<p>

Sebastian took a glace at the disgust in Kurt's face as he sat in his usual seat, right next to Kurt. "Ugh. I will never be able to erase that image from my mind!"

"Are you sure you wanna erase it? Because I have been told they look tremendous."

"Ew. TMI! TMI!" Kurt hastily replied as his cheeks blossomed into a pinkish color.

Yet again Sebastian was filled with laughter. "Sorry, Kurtsie. It's just so cute, when you blush."

Kurt placed his best "Bitch please" look and said "Seb, I look cute all the time."

After a few seconds Kurt's "Bitch Please" look turned into a wide grin as the playful duo began to throw a fit of giggles.

"Of course you do, Kurtsie, but I do believe that I am cuter."

Once again Kurt became a fit of giggles.  
>"In your dreams, meercat."<p>

_Riiiiiiing_

The bell gained the attention of all the students because they knew that class has begun.

As the noise settled down the teacher, Mrs. Danielle, came into the classroom with a young boy right behind her. The boy had black curly hair that seemed trapped within the tons of layers of hair gel that seemed implanted onto his hair. The curly lad seemed short in height but not shorter than Mrs. Danielle.

"Hello class, we have a new student and I was hoping you would all welcome him." Mrs. Danielle said gently, directing her voice towards the curly haired boy. The boy seemed to notice that the voice was indicating him to speak, so he glanced towards the teacher for permission. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

The short curly haired boy looked up and said " Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and I am hoping to get along with all of you." Blaine's hazel eyes' glanced around the room as he smiled.

"Man Kurt, can't this guy be anymore more of a- what's the word? Oh gentleman?" Sebastian said as he leaned closer towards Kurt with a uninterested look on his face.

"Shhhh." Kurt replied without leaving his eyes on the boy in front of him. "I think he's kinda cute."

"Well Blaine, why don't you take the seat right next to Kurt, over there?" Mrs. Danielle said pointing towards Kurt.

Bashfully, Blaine smiled and walked towards his seat.

"Um, Hello. I'm uh Blaine."

Kurt looked directly at Blaine, "I know, My name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt elbowed Sebastian, on his left, indicating for him to introduce himself.

So Sebastian reached out his hand and said "Hey. I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine gladly took the hand and smiled "Nice to meet you both."


	2. Stir Up

Pairings: Eventual Kurtbastian, Klaine

Synopsis: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since the first day of High school in Dalton, but when a new transfer student from Mckinely (Blaine) comes around, Kurt and Blaine hit it off in an instant. Leaving Sebastian to become the third wheel, which leads to Sebastian trying everything in his power to get Kurt's attention. But is that really the only thing Sebastian wants? Or is there more to it?

Rating: This is going to start out as fluffy but sooner or later things will happen.

* * *

><p>Who's That (Part 2)<p>

First Period was as normal as any First Period but instead of working alone, Mrs. Danielle decided it would be fun to pair up into threes, for the paper they were assigned to do.

Sebastian took this as an opportunity to pair up with Kurt just like he always does but, to his dismay, Kurt decided to invite Blaine into their group, saying that Blaine could use a friend or two.

"Fine, I guess." Sebastian agreed smugly. "We'll let the hobbit into our group."

To Sebastian's surprise, Kurt glared at him. "Be nice, Sebastian. I mean it."

As the three began to work, Blaine decided to hesitantly ask Kurt a question. "Hey, Kurt... um since I don't really know anyone here yet..could you uh show me where my next class is?"

Kurt smiled and looked up to Blaine. "Of course, Blaine. What class do you have next? "

Sebastian sat in front of the duo bitterly glaring a Blaine.

"Oh, looks like we have three classes together." Kurt happily pointed out to Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "Looks, like we do."

Kurt and Blaine began working on the project once again as Sebastian went unnoticed by the two.

The rest of the class went smoothly even though Kurt and Blaine continued to ignore Sebastian without even trying.

_Riiiiiiiiiig_

Right when the bell rang, many students got up and trotted towards the door. Just hoping to get out.

"Bye, class. Have a good day." Mrs. Danielle called out to them as they passed by her and went out the door.

Instead of trotting out like the rest of the class, Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian waited for the classroom to be nearly empty, before getting up to leave.

As they gathered their things, Blaine and Kurt animatedly conversed about a magazine Sebastian had no interest towards, Vogue.

"Wait? You like Vogue?" Sebastian heard Kurt asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" Blaine replied with a tone just as unbelieving.

"Well, I just thought, that since you're straight, that you wouldn't know anything about-"

"Wait" Blaine interrupted. "You think I'm straight?"

Kurt stared at him, a bit embarrassed. "Well I don't know. I just assumed you were. Since a guy as cute as you...uh never mind." Kurt blushed.

Usually Sebastian would be amused to see Kurt's blush but he wasn't because he noticed that Blaine was blushing too.

And that strangely displeased Sebastian, greatly.

As Sebastian continued to glared at Blaine, he's been doing that a lot in the past hour, Blaine said shyly "Well I'm uh not..." "Are you?"

Kurt's facial expression changed into a dumbfounded expression. "Do you really think I am?" He answered sarcastically.

Sebastian smirked. '_Looks like Blaine isn't so smart." _He thought to himself.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "I'm uh sorry. I didn't-"

Kurt began to giggle. _'His giggle is just so adorable' _Sebastian thought.

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm just kidding. And to answer your question, No I am not, what you call, straight." Kurt beamed at Blaine with a hint of apology plastered onto his smile.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he began to chuckle along with Kurt. "Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna lose one of the first friends I made in this, uh school. Oh and by the way you're cute too."

Watching both Kurt and Blaine cutely stare at each other, disgusted Sebastian even though he didn't know why.

With sudden annoyance, Sebastian spoke. "Hey, instead of freaking gushing over each other, how about we go to class?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "Well, why don't you go to your next class? I don't think you were mentioned in this conversation or am I mistaken?"

"Fine. I guess I'll leave." And with that Sebastian stormed out the classroom as Kurt rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Are you two always like this?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. "No, I don't know what's wrong with him. Just ignore him, he's probably just being weird. I'll talk to him later." Blaine smiled, which caused Kurt to smile back at him.

"We should get to class."

"Yeah, we should."

With that, Kurt and Blaine headed out the door with smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi! Thank you for all the Favorites and Reviews~ :D

Oh~ and Sorry if this chapter sucked .~


	3. Calmness for Now

Pairings: Eventual Kurtbastian, Klaine

Synopsis: Kurt and Sebastian have been best friends ever since the first day of High school in Dalton, but when a new transfer student from Mckinely (Blaine) comes around, Kurt and Blaine hit it off in an instant. Leaving Sebastian to become the third wheel, which leads to Sebastian trying everything in his power to get Kurt's attention. But is that really the only thing Sebastian wants? Or is there more to it?

Rating: This is going to start out as fluffy but sooner or later things will happen.

Note: Hello. Sorry if this chapter is all wishy washy I just quickly typed this up DX, so yeah~ enjoy.

Who's that? (Part 3)

While walking down the hallway, alone, Sebastian angrily glared at every human being in his way. Sebastian wasn't quite sure why he was angry but all he knew was that he was. Every fiber in Sebastian's being loathed Blaine, even though Blaine did nothing towards him.

'_Why do I dislike him so much?' _Sebastian thought to himself. _"It's not like he did anything besides talk to Kurt and get all of Kurt's attention. Oh and he also has three classes with Kurt. Hell, he probably freaking has lunch with him too. I bet sooner or later they're gonna have the same home to live in!'_

Now, even more confused, Sebastian stopped walking and stared at the floor.

'_Well it's only the first day; maybe Kurt's just being nice to the new kid.' _Sebastian thought as he began to smile. _'Of course that's it. Yup.' _Happy with that answer, Sebastian began walking again.

Making his way towards his locker, Sebastian saw familiar figures standing by his locker.

'_Why are Kurt and Blaine by my locker?' _Sebastian thought to himself as he got to his locker. Suddenly his smile disappeared and became a frown.

When Sebastian got to his locker and glared, Blaine spoke first. "Oh, Hey Sebastian. Looks like I'm your locker neighbor."

'_Locker neighbor, who the heck says that?' _Sebastian thought.

Sebastian swiftly turned his head to face the two and said. "What? You cannot be serious."

Blaine nodded, happily as Sebastian stood there dumbfounded. "I'm serious. I'm your new neighbor."

Behind Blaine, Kurt glared and signaled for Sebastian to be nice in sign language. And once again Sebastian glared at Blaine.

Blaine turned his head away from Sebastian to say hi to another student and in that few seconds Sebastian said back to Kurt, in sign language 'Why do I have to be nice to that midget?'

As Blaine turned his head towards Sebastian, once again, Sebastian already had his hands down, smiling angrily at Blaine.

Blaine took the smile as a sign to starting speaking to Sebastian so that's exactly what he did. But Blaine didn't notice the silent conversation Sebastian and Kurt were having with their eyes.

Kurt: "Sebastian, don't call him a midget. He's not that short."

Seb: "Well, compared to me, he's a midget."

Kurt giggled softly.

'_Looks like Kurt forgives me.' _Sebastian thought quietly to himself.

Kurt: "Stop calling him that,"

Seb: "Why?"

Kurt: "Because it's not nice."

Seb: "How am I supposed to be nice, when you know I can't be."

Kurt: "I know you can be. Well, I know you can at least be polite."

Seb: "Fine. I'll try but not because the Hobbit deserves it."

Kurt: "What did I just say? No more short jokes."

Seb: "You did not say that, you said no more 'midget' so I decided to use Hobbit. It seems more fitting doesn't it?"

Kurt: "You mean how meerkat suits you?"

Instead of replying with his eyes, Sebastian just smirked. _'At least this is one of the things Blaine will never have with Kurt."_

Finally Sebastian and Kurt looked at Blaine, trying to pretend that they heard what he just said.

"So, what do you guys say? Wanna have lunch together? At the same table?" Blaine asked smiling at the two, not noticing their secret conversation.

Kurt beamed at Blaine, trying to suppress his laughter. "Of Course, we do." Kurt said stressing out the 'we'.

Sebastian playfully glared at Kurt. "Yes, we, apparently, would _love_ to have lunch with you."

Even from a mile away, you could sense the sarcasm in Sebastian's sentence but Blaine just ignored it and smiled. "Really? Awesome!"

_Riiiing_

Once again, the hallway began to fill with crowding students as they hustled to get to class. And like always, Sebastian and Kurt try to race to their class, of course with Blaine tagging along beside them.

"Hey! Move it!"

"Out of the way!"

"Hurry up meerkat." And

"Oh Kurtsie, I think you're the one that should speed up."

Were all you heard from the Kurtbastian duo with Blaine just silently walking beside them.

Surprisingly, Blaine was the first one to get the second period, Biology class.

"I win!" Blaine triumphantly cheered as he stood at the doorways of their class.

Huffing and panting Sebastian and Kurt stood in front of Blaine.

"Damn! Even with short legs you walk fast, Blaine." Both Kurt and Sebastian said together.

When they realized that they said the same words, they smile at each other.

From inside the class room, their teacher, Mr. Steiner, called for them to come inside. "Boys, get in the classroom before the second bell rings! You don't want to be late."

All three boys smiled and waltzed right into the room. "We're in on time!" The three of them said happily to Mr. Steiner. Mr. Steiner smiled. "Yup. Officially you're all early for class."

Kurt led the way to their seats.

Their seating arrangement was the same as in first period, Kurt in the middle, Sebastian on his left and Blaine on Kurt's right.

To them, their seating arrangement was becoming familiar, even though Sebastian and Kurt only met Blaine a mere 45 minutes ago.

Since class didn't start yet, Kurt and Blaine began to talk to each other, stating that they needed to get to know each other.

Instead of making Kurt angry with him again Sebastian decided to look out the window and think about why he gets so mad and annoyed at Blaine, for nothing.

_' Why do I get so annoyed with him? I don't even know him.'__  
><em>_'Maybe that's why. Maybe it's because I don't know him and he could hurt Kurt. How did Kurt get in this..?'_

_'Why does Kurt keep popping in my head? I'm supposed to figure out why I dislike like Blaine. Not of Kurt.'_

_Riiiiiiing_

The bell sends out the signal that Bio class has begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating for so LONG~ p.p I have been busy….. Sadly enough. Well here's the update! Enjoy! **

**Who's That? Part 4**

"Hello Class!" Mr. Steiner cheered happily to the class as he smiled brightly.

"Good Morning!" Most students replied with an equally wide grin among their face.

Mr. Steiner then told the class to turn to a certain page in their enormous textbooks, full of hundreds of colorful pages. The students also took out their notebooks just in case of notes that needed to be copied. Once Mr. Steiner began to explain what was on the page, Sebastian's thoughts all began to involve Blaine and Kurt instead of Biology.

"_I wonder, do I really just dislike Blaine because he might hurt him or is it something else?"_

For a second Sebastian glanced at Kurt and Blaine, they were silently passing notes and giggling ever so often. A sick feeling rushed to Sebastian's stomach and he began to get frustrated. Many thoughts rushed through his mind

"_What are they talking about? Why does Kurt look so happy with Blaine? Ugh, Blaine, why is he able to put a smile like that on Kurt's face? THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!"_

With an exasperated sigh, Sebastian forced his head to look out a window.

"_Calm down. You don't want to annoy Kurt anymore. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. Breathe. Ignore Blaine._

Once Sebastian calmed himself down, he began to wonder what was wrong with him. 

"_See! This is what I don't understand. Why do I get so possessive of Kurt? Why do I get so frustrated? They're just friends."_

Again, Sebastian stole another glance at Kurt and Blaine. This time Sebastian saw Blaine staring at Kurt with a soft smile plastered on his face. The stare from Blaine was unnoticed by Kurt since he was copying some notes that were on the board.

Instead of getting caught up in his thoughts again Sebastian ripped a piece of paper from his note book, crumpled it and aimed for Blaine. Once Sebastian got his aim he threw the paper over Kurt's head and the paper struck Blaine's forehead. Blaine flinched at the contact of the paper and looked around to see if he could find the culprit. Sebastian swiftly turned his head toward the board and began to "copy" notes. Blaine decided to ignore the "attack" and he then began to copy notes.

Sebastian snickered at the curly haired boy and that did not go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"Pssst. Seb, what's so funny?" Kurt asked curiously.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and smiled smugly. "Oh nothing, Kurtsie. Just saw of something funny."

Kurt gave him a confused look and asked a different question. "What did you see?"

The smile never leaving his face, Sebastian replied. "Do you really want to know?"  
>Kurt nodded.<p>

"Fine but you have to promise not to be mad with me."

Kurt gave Sebastian a small glare. "Why would I be mad?"

Sebastian gave Kurt an apologetic smile. "Well, I kinda threw a crumpled piece of paper at Blaine since he wasn't paying attention to Mr. Steiner. Then when he looked around I hide by looking at the board."

Kurt stared at Sebastian, and then suddenly Kurt began to giggle softly so the teacher wouldn't notice.

Sebastian began to chuckle too and sooner or later Blaine became curious.

Blaine turned his head to look at the duo beside him laughing softly.  
>"Hey Kurt and Sebastian. What's so funny?"<p>

Kurt turned around; still giggling and just when Kurt was about to tell Blaine the "joke", Mr. Steiner asked them a question with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Mr. Smyth, Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Anderson, would you like to explain to the class as to why you are all laughing and talking during my lesson?"

Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine all turned their s toward their teacher and smiled apologetically and asked.

"Do we really have to?"

Mr. Steiner laughed and said in reply.

"Of course not. It is not any of my business or the class's but could you three please keep up and focus on my lesson?"

All three boys nodded their heads and began to furiously write down the notes they realize they had missed.

_Riiiiing_

"Alright class, have a good day and I'll see you all another day." Mr. Steiner said when he heard the bell ring.

Once again, Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine all stayed in the classroom, waiting for the crowd of people to leave.

Blaine got up and walked over to the space in between Kurt and Sebastian.  
>"So, now can you guys now tell me what was so funny that we had to get in trouble for?"<p>

Sebastian glared at Blaine because he was now blocking his view of Kurt and Kurt just smiled at Blaine as he began to explain to Blaine what had caused Sebastian and him to laugh during class.

"Oh! That's who threw it!" Blaine exclaimed just like he had an epiphany.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the boy's foolishness.  
>"Yeah it was me. Guilty as charge."<p>

Kurt soon joined into the laughter once again, as Blaine walked back to his own chair.

Kurt turned towards Sebastian. "Sebby!" Kurt whined childishly.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes Kurtsie?"

Kurt made a pout. "Can I borrow your notey booky? I didn't get all the noteys."

"_It's times like these, that I remember that Kurt and I are still best friends." _Sebastian thought to himself.

Sebastian than pulled out his "notey booky" out of his bag and handed to Kurt saying.  
>"Of course Kurtsie Wurtsie."<p>

Kurt took the notebook with a smile of gratitude and said a word of thanks before putting it in his own bag.

At the other side of Kurt, Blaine was gathering up a piece of paper and crumpling it as he planned to get revenge.

Of course it was an innocent type of revenge but Blaine still thought he had to plan it through.

As Kurt and Sebastian fell back into a conversation, Blaine was ready to fire.

Once Kurt giggled again, Blaine fired his crumpled ball of paper at Sebastian's head. The "weapon" hit Sebastian on the top of his head.

After the ball struck Sebastian's head, Blaine zipped out the door laughing. "Bye Kurt! Bye Sebastian!"

Once Blaine left, Sebastian glared at the paper ball that was mockingly sitting by his left foot and Kurt began to giggle once again.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and thank you for all the lovely reviews, bookmarks and for continuing to follow this story.**

**Kk BAI~ XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well uh I'm late, once again and I am so very sorry! I promise I will try to update more frequently, Key Word **_**try**_**….. Sorry but I have been so busy lately but luckily my schedule has cleared up a bit more.**

**Well sorry for stalling (o.o)**

**Enjoy~**

After Blaine's surprise attack, Sebastian and Kurt headed down the corridor looking for Blaine. Kurt turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"Hey uh could we stop by my locker? I need my textbook for French."

Sebastian gave Kurt a glance before turning his head in a frontal position.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Bas."

As they continued to walk, a boy with red hair followed them but he was only noticed by a certain countertenor with porcelain skin.

Kurt threw a glance over his shoulder and saw the fair boy staring at Sebastian and following their every turn, step and motion.

"_Who's that? I wonder if Sebastian knows him."_

With that thought, Kurt tugged Sebastian's sleeve. Sebastian turned his head toward Kurt with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Sebastian asked as he checked his sleeve. "Is there something on my blazer?"

Kurt lets a small giggle surpass his lips. "No you dork; I just wanted to know if you know who that boy is."

After the mention of the so called boy, Kurt pointed at the young lad still following them. Sebastian's head and eyes follow the path of Kurt's finger and he looked at the boy.

Sebastian once again turns his head towards Kurt. "Nope. Haven't seen him before. Why are you asking?"

Kurt then gives Sebastian a confused look.

"What? I said I don't know him and then I casually asked why. Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No. It's just that- never mind." Then he turns his head away from Sebastian.

Sebastian glares and pokes Kurt's cheek. "No tell me. What's wrong?"

Kurt turns his head once again towards Sebastian. "You really haven't noticed. That boy has been following us and he's been staring at you the whole time."

Sebastian decides to turn his head to the boy behind them again but this time their eyes meet. Soon the boy speeds up his pace, walking towards Sebastian with a shy smile on his face.

Kurt and Sebastian stop walking so they could see what the boy wanted. Kurt leaned a bit closer to Sebastian as the boy stood in front of Sebastian. The fire headed boy smiled and held his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Alex."

Sebastian flashed his fake polite smile and said "Why hello, my name is Sebastian and this man beside me is Kurt."

Alex glanced at Kurt and for a split second he glared. The glare was unnoticed by Sebastian but Kurt clearly saw the look the young fellow named Alex threw at him.

"Hello. _Kurt._"

Kurt shot him a sarcastic smile. "Hello _Alex._"

Sebastian looked at Alex, still smiling a fake smile, and asked "So, why have you decided to _**stalk**_ Kurt and I?"

Alex smirked. "How did you notice me? Were you, perhaps, sending me subtle glances too?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt. "He's the one who noticed. Not me."

"Oh."

Kurt sent Sebastian a glare and said. "Yes I was the one who noticed you following us. And like Sebastian asked. Why are you following us?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I wasn't following both of you, just Sebastian. And I was just admiring how hot and sexy he is. You were just a bystander in the way. Actually you're not very appealing. So why are you even in the same presence as Sebastian?"

Kurt looked away. Sure he was insulted before but Alex's comments made him feel like he really wasn't very attracted and maybe that was the reason why no one was willing to date him.

By now Sebastian was fuming. _"How dare he say that about Kurt? Kurt is the most gorgeous, handsome and adorable human in the whole world! Whenever he moves his hips he always looks so se-. Wait. Snap out of it Sebastian. You still haven't said anything and Kurt looks offended. I'm supposed to be there for him. So why am I still thinking to myself?"_

Once Sebastian broke out of his thoughts he began to correct Alex. "HEY! Alex right? You're wrong. Kurt isn't unappealing, he is perfect. He has everything a guy could ask for. Any guy would be lucky to be with Kurt. Kurt's amazing."

Right after the sudden proclamation, Kurt swiftly turned his head towards Sebastian. _"Did he really just say that? Does he think that's true?"_

Alex gave the duo a smug look. "Really? Even you?"

"Yes! Even me! I would be so lucky and happy to be with Kurt if he ever decided that I ever deserved him."

Well that certainly surprised Kurt and anyone could tell since Kurt was wide eyed and he had a shocked expression on his face.

Sebastian noticed the expression on Kurt's face, leaned in closer and whispered. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry if you feel uncomfortable. I just want him to apologize and leave us alone, kay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"_So that's why he said those things. He just wants to get rid of the blazered red head. Yeah… Why would he even think that of me?"_ Kurt sighed.

"So if you don't mind I have to take Kurtsie here to his locker so he can get ready for his French class." With that said Sebastian took Kurt's hand into his and stomped off to Kurt's locker, which just happened to be close by.

When they got there, Kurt gave Sebastian a soft smile and opened his locker with the hand that was not latched onto Sebastian's.

"Hey uh Sebastian, I kind of need my other hand…"

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry." Sebastian reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand with a slight blush upon his cheeks.

Kurt looked at Sebastian's face with a questioning feeling. _"I-is he blushing? What? No. Sebastian Smythe never blushes… or maybe he really is blushing. Wonder why?"_

Distracting himself from his thoughts, Kurt grabbed his French textbook and placed it into his satchel. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

"Hmmm. Okay. Let's go." Sebastian responded quietly.

Just when they began to walk down the corridor once again, Blaine decided to come out of the blue, smiling. "Hey guys!"

Realizing Blaine was now in front of them, Sebastian glared as Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. "Hey Blaine. Ready for French?"

"_Damn! I forgot that I don't have French with Kurt. Damn my stupid years in Paris." _Sebastian thought to himself when he heard Kurt's question.

Blaine grinned. "Of course Kurt! Let's go or we're gonna be late! Say goodbye to your Sebby Webby and get your butt a-moving!"

Kurt laughed and turned towards Sebastian. "Bye _Sebby Webby!" _

Sebastian glared as Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall dangerously close to each other.

"_Damn, today's such a weird day."_ Sebastian grumbled.

**A/N: p.p uh sorry if it's weird or sounds fast paced or choppy. I wrote this while doing a project… don't tell anyone o.o! **

**Hahaha okay bai bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola Hey Hello! I'm FREE WOOT! And Sorry for being late and well enjoy!**

Sitting in Italian class, without any company that he is familiar with, Sebastian stared directly at the board while thinking about what Kurt and Blaine were doing.

"_Hmmm, wonder what Kurt and Blaine are doing right now. Actually I'm more worried about what Blaine is doing to Kurt. Or with Kurt. Dammit! Why did I possibly have to take Italian besides French?"_

With an exasperated sigh Sebastian began to remember a certain memory of him and Kurt speaking about which language class they were each going to take.

**It was back in the summer that year. Kurt and Sebastian were sitting on the couch that sat in Kurt's living room and they were watching "Lion King". Both boys seemed engrossed in the movie that they didn't even notice that they were cuddling with each other. Kurt's head was placed against Sebastian's shoulder as his arm connected to that shoulder was securely around Kurt's small waist. Their legs were on the table, shoes off and jumbled together. Another small detail they didn't notice or mind was that, Kurt's left hand was lying on top of Sebastian's lap and was being held by Sebastian's right hand. It was quite an adorable sight. Occasionally Kurt would snuggle closer toward Sebastian but it wasn't like he minded, actually he liked it. Once the movie got to the point where Simba meets Timon and Pumba, Sebastian paused the movie.**

"**HEY! I was watching that!" Kurt whined as he moved his face toward Sebastian's own.**

**Sebastian chuckled. "I know you were so was I but sadly I have to go pee."**

**Kurt glared. "Well then hurry up, so we can get back to the movie."**

**Once Sebastian untangled himself from Kurt and went up the stairs toward the bathroom, Kurt got up and wandered off into the kitchen. Kurt slowly inched toward the fridge and grabbed two cans of root beer, Sebastian's favorite. When he was finished grabbing the drink, Kurt noticed his schedule and he then wondered what Sebastian chose as his language class. **

"**Hey Kurt! I'm back and we can start the movie again!" Sebastian called out from the couch. **

"**Oh Okay! I'm coming but first I gotta ask you a question about school!"**

"**What? Ugh fine, just hurry!"**

**When Kurt entered the living room, Sebastian automatically turned his head towards Kurt frowning. "So Kurtzel what was your question bout…ugh…school?"**

**Kurt laughed and sat next to Sebastian on the couch. "I was just wondering, which language did you choose?" **

**Sebastian swung his arm around Kurt's shoulders and threw his feet onto the table in front of them. "Guess."**

"**What?"**

**Sebastian grinned widely. "I said guess, Kurtsie. Guess."**

**Kurt rolled his eyes but a smile was plastered onto his lips as he tried to surpress a giggle.**

"**Okay then, did you take French?"**

"**Nope, wrong, veto, and notta."**

**Kurt eyed Sebastian and laughed. "Why so many 'rejections'?"**

"**Dunno, but guess again."**

"**Well give me a hint please."**

"**Fine, the language I chose is near the country of which French is mostly spoken."**

"**Near? How about Italian! (?)"**

**Sebastian laughed and decided to place his feet on Kurt's lap instead of the wooden table. "Yes Kurt, I chose Italian and you're probably wondering why, aren't you?"**

"**Actually no, I'm not. I knew you would choose Italian."**

"**What? How? You're lying aren't you?"**

**Kurt turned his body towards Sebastian and smirked. "No I'm serious; I think Italian is a great language for you to choose. It kind of fits your persona very well."  
>Sebastian smirked and looked at Kurt very intensely. "You know, some say Italian is the sexiest language anyone could speak."<strong>

**Kurt smiled and turned the movie back to life and began watching. He also whispered something to himself and much to Sebastian's dismay, he didn't quite hear what he said and decided not to ask him what it was.**

"

"Mister Smythe!"

Sebastian was suddenly taken out of his thoughts as he was met face to face with his teacher.

"Y-yes?"

Mr. Berner smiled. "Seems like you were in your own little world. Would you like to share your thoughts with the class, Mister Smythe?"

Sebastian grew wide eyed and wondered what he should say. Should he say something cocky, that will probably get him a day or two of detention or should he say something unusually kind?

"_Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Mean or polite, is the question. __Ha."_

"Bene signor Berner, le sarei grato se non condividere i miei pensieri personali con la classe in quanto potrebbe essere troppo _grafico_ per la classe di ascoltare e non vorremmo eventuali _incidenti_ che potrebbe inviare l'intera classe correndo verso il bagno per il _sollievo_, ora ci sarebbe?" Sebastian said with a sly, cocky grin plastered onto his face. Mr. Berner gave Sebastian a pair of narrowed eyes as he said. "Mr. Smyther, you are lucky that you and I are probably the only ones in this room that can understand what you have said and for you're inappropriate behavior, you will have to clean this classroom until it is spotless, after school."

With that, Mr. Berner walked away and began his lesson once again. Sebastian let out a small laugh as he began to copy the notes that were currently on the board. As he was writing, a fairly small note was thrown onto his desk and it sat right in front of the path of his pencil. Slowy, Sebastian picked up the note and read what was on it.

Hey, wanna get some coffee after you're little _punishment?_ Maybe we could hit the bar later too and have some _fun._ Like I said before, you're hot.

-Alex ;)

With a slightly disgusted look, Sebstian quickly wrote a few words of rejection and threw the note back to where it originally came from. From the side of his eye, Sebastian looked at Alex as he read the reply and surprisingly Alex turned his head towards Sebastian and winked as he mouthed. 'You'll be mine, just wait.'

Sebastian quickly turned his head and began to think, again.

"_What the hell is that guy's problem? Why does he think he has a chance after he insulted Kurt? He's such a douche."_

Suddenly Sebastian got a certain idea involving Blaine and the Alex dude.

"_Maybe I could pair Alex and Blaine together so Blaine could leave my Kurt alone. Then Kurt and I could live Blaine-free."_

Like always, Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts by a certain bell that always rings whenever he gets a thought. Instead of staying back like he usually does with Kurt, Sebastian hastily got up and tried to get out the door before Alex could pester him about his offer.

As he got out the door he sped down the corridor, just itching to get to Kurt's French class. Stupidly, Sebastian turned a glance behind his shoulder and he saw Alex making his way to him. Without a second thought Sebastian, quickened his pace which caused Alex to do the same.

"Hey Sebastian, wait up!" Alex called a few paces behind Sebastian. "Come on, give me a chance. I could really surprise you!"

Once again Sebastian turned his head to look at Alex. "How about you get the memo and stop following me, dammit!"

There was a crowd gathering right a few steps in front of Sebastian and he took the chance of running through the sea of blazers just so he could lose Alex. Sebastian directly dove into the middle of the crowd and quickly pushed and shoved his way through the large group of boys.

"Move!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Hey! Stop!"

And many more words similar to those were said by many different boys in the crowd. With one last look Sebastian turned his head and saw that Alex was not at all close by and with a on his face Sebastian zipped right through and out of the crowd and towards French class. When he got there, Kurt and Blaine were just getting out of their classroom, laughing and talking happily, not noticing Sebastian's presence.

"Kurtsie!" Sebastian called out while waving his hand and making his way towards the duo.

Kurt turned his head and saw Sebastian making his way towards them and smiled. "Hey Meerkat."

Blaine then decided to notice and waved to Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian!"

"Oh hey,…Blaine."

After their short greetings, Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine began to casually walk down the corridor together.

**A/N: Hey sorry for being late, like always but I had to study for exams Dx but now I'm FREE! Well here's what Sebby said when he spoke in Italian and if it's wrong uh blame google translate! **

**Well Mr. Berner, I would appreciate if I didn't share my personal thoughts with the class since they might be too graphic for the class to hear and we wouldn't want any accidents that could possibly send the whole class running to the bathroom for relief, now would we?**

**Bai bai~ XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey another update for you guys! And I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me and the story! Okay well enjoy!**

Three blazered boys softly trotted down the hallway towards the cafeteria as they spoke about various things about life. Kurt was in the middle of Sebastian and Blaine, and he was currently speaking to the duo about two completely different topics and it was tiring Kurt. While Kurt spoke, he thought about why Sebastian and Blaine didn't seem to get along. He wondered why Sebastian seemed to have a problem with Blaine in the first place, to Kurt it made sense for Sebastian to dislike someone but not to the point of glaring at the person every second they meet.

Kurt stole a glace of Sebastian's face as he was currently talking to him about Sebastian's punishment after school. Sebastian seemed at ease whenever Kurt spoke to him.

"Sebastian, you know Blaine and I could help you after school if you want. Actually I don't think Blaine would mind."

Kurt swiftly turned his head towards Blaine. "Blaine, if Sebastian needs help with his chore after school, would mind if we asked you for some help?"

Blaine smiled and said. "Of course not, Kurt." He then looked at Sebastian. "If you need any help today just tell me , okay? I won't mind."

Kurt looked at Sebastian right after Blaine spoke and was taken aback by the glare that was on Sebastian's facial features.

"_What happened to the easiness that Sebastian was in earlier? Does he really dislike Blaine that much? Weird." _Kurt thought to himself as Sebastian turned his head away from Blaine's face.

Kurt decided to nudge Sebastian on the shoulder, when Sebastian looked his way, Kurt gave Sebastian a pointed look and whispered. "Hey, you know if you keep your face in a glare, it stay like that."

Sebastian smirked. "Yeah, Kurt I know. Maybe I want it to be a glare forever, some guys find my glare quite attractive."

Kurt snorted. "Just like that, uh Alex guy right?"

Sebastian's glare intensified at the name and said. "Kurt, just forget about that douche. He's not worth your time."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks and I know, Bas."

Suddenly a hand was placed on Kurt's right shoulder. "Hey Kurt, what happened to our conversation about Wicked? Forgot about me already, huh?"

Kurt's head now faced Blaine's with embarrassed eyes. "Sorry, I was uh just making sure Sebastian didn't freeze his face into a glare forever. And how could I forget about you or our conversation." Kurt smiled playfully as he spoke those words.

Sebastian glared, once again, at the exchange Kurt and Blaine shared. He also glared at the hand that currently sat on Kurt's shoulder. Once again Kurt began talking to Blaine and even though he tried to include Sebastian into their conversation, he politely declined, saying he didn't want to talk about "some Broadway show about some witches and stuff." Instead of pushing him, Kurt just went on about the beloved Broadway show.

From the corner of his eye, Blaine watched Sebastian's movements. He noticed the way Sebastian continued to steal glances at Kurt and they way the some looks strayed for a few seconds longer. Blaine then looked at Kurt, who was animatedly speaking about Glinda and how amazing she is. He noticed why Sebastian was choosing to stare at Kurt, he was gorgeous. Blaine also noticed Kurt casually inching towards Sebastian, as if he was asking him to join their conversation. Blaine let out a soft laugh. He found it funny that, judging by the stories Kurt told him about 'Kurtbastian's childhood and how they became best friends, they didn't notice their "more than friends" feeling towards each other and what was even funnier was the fact Blaine didn't know them all too well yet but he was still able to recognize their feelings.

Apparently, Kurt caught Blaine's soft laughter because Kurt asked. "Blaine? What's so funny?"

Blaine was caught like a deer in the view of headlights. "Uh, nothing, just remembered something my brother uh told me a while ago. Hey! Did I tell you I had a brother? Judging by the look on your face, I didn't. Well I do and-."

With that Blaine began to tell many stories about his brother, Cooper and his family. Blaine's rambling of many stories made Kurt forget all about the soft laugh that escaped his lips just a few seconds ago.

Currently on Kurt's left side, Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt small attention span that seemed to be helpful at times. Sebastian quietly watched Kurt listen to every word Blaine spoke and even though he would like Blaine to shut his mouth and stop talking, Sebastian did enjoy the look Kurt had whenever he listened to someone speak. Kurt always looked even more handsome and beautiful whenever his glasz eyes attentively watched and listened to another human being speak to him. Kurt always seemed so interested in what anyone spoke about, which was a great aspect of Kurt that Sebastian loved about him.

"_Wait, loved? Why would I love Kurt? Well I do love him but as a friend. Best friend. Yeah, only as a best friend."_

"Sebastian? Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Kurt's voice caught Sebastian off guard and like always Sebastian was smart mouthed whenever his mind thought he was in an "danger", which meant whenever the tact in his mind was malfunctioning.

"I was just wondering how your face can be so gay faced."

Kurt glared. Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "Hey, Kurt you know I-."

Kurt cut Sebastian off with a sentence of his own. "Oh really? I was actually thinking how your face looked like two animal at the same time, a meerkat and a buck toothed horse." Sebastian was about to apologize but he noticed the small playful smile on Kurt's face and he knew Kurt didn't mean anything by his comment and that he wasn't mad.

Sebastian laughed at Kurt's "comeback" and reached his hand out to mess with Kurt's thick brown hair.

But before his hand could reach Kurt's hair, Kurt's own hand swatted his hand away from his hair and said. "I told you before, Do Not Touch My Hair."

This time Sebastian and Kurt began to laugh at how silly they must have seemed to bystanders and passerby-ers. Just then Blaine's laugh joined their laughter. Sebastian and Kurt stopped laughing and looked at Blaine. "Blaine? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Kurt asked politely.

Blaine's laughter died out right after the question was asked and said in reply. "You two, that's what's so funny. It's funny how you to have little playful quarrels and end up laughing with each other. I also find it quite adorable. If I didn't know better, I would think you two were dating."

With sudden recognition, Sebastian and Kurt blushed at Blaine's words about the two because it wasn't the first time they were called a "couple" and it wouldn't be the last.

**A/N: Well how was it? Bad? Good? HORRIBLE DX? Well you decide and drop a little review if ya feel like but anyways I am quite sleepy now so**

**Bai Bai XD and Gnight~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola! Bonjour! Kamusta! Hi! Well here is an update! Hope you enjoy! :3**

Brushing past a few students, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the cafeteria doors. Like a gentleman, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and Kurt silently blushed at the gesture and gave Blaine a smile of gratitude. Behind Kurt, Sebastian grumpily walked through the doorway and shot Blaine a glare of annoyance instead of his own sign of gratitude. Blaine noticed the glare and just smiled, he knew that Sebastian would be at least a bit jealous and that was actually the second reason as to why he held the door for Kurt, and the first reason was just because it was the polite thing to do.

Once the three boys were inside the loud and animated lunchroom, called the cafeteria, they began searching the room for an empty table or at least a table where they knew the people sitting in the area. A table located at the upper right side of the cafeteria was partly filled up with a few boys Kurt and Sebastian have grown familiar with since they began their education in Dalton. Kurt and Sebastian led a slightly lost Blaine to the table as they squished past the busy bustle of boys that were in their way.

From the table, Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine were heading towards, Nick and Jeff feverishly waved their hands as if they were trying to get the boys' attention even though they could see them already looking at them. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes as they came closer to the table, while Sebastian began to chuckle to himself and for Blaine, he was politely waving back at the two boys. When they got to the table, Blaine realized that he has a class with the blond that was casually leaning against a brunette male. Kurt and Sebastian automatically sat next to other and both of their bodies were next to another pair of boys, a tanned skinned male and a darker skinned male. The boys next to Kurt and Sebastian looked up at Blaine and smiled. The tanned one spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Wes and this man right next to me is David." Wes reached his hand out and Blaine gladly took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Blaine."

"Hey Blaine! We're Nick and Jeff, nice to meet you." The blonde and brunette said cheerfully as the both grabbed the hand Wes was shaking and they began to shake it instead.

Blaine laughed. "Well it was nice to meet you two, too."

Nick and Jeff signaled Blaine to sit next to them and when he did, he was then across from Kurt. Kurt smiled towards Blaine and mouthed out a sentence along the lines of, 'So these are my friends, be cautious.' Blaine could tell Kurt was kidding and that his friends weren't dangerous because of the smile that was playfully upon his lips.

Sebastian saw this small interaction and began to grumble nonsense to himself and decided to casually swing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt didn't seem to mind so Sebastian slightly leaned closer to Kurt.

From Blaine's point of view, he knew Sebastian was _jealous_ even if Sebastian had no clue as to why. Blaine smiled softly to Sebastian and gave him a quick wink before getting up.

"Um, I'm going some food now, I'm starving." Blaine smiled sheepishly and Kurt then decided to get up as well.

"Well, I shall get some food too, Sebastian want anything? Anyone else want anything?" Kurt asked politely.

Everyone shook their heads except for Sebastian who just stood up and nodded. "Come on Kurtsie and…Blaine, let's get some food."

Once they left, the table began to _gossip_ about 'Kurtbastian' plus Blaine.

"Hey did you notice that Sebastian automatically placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder right after Kurt and Blaine did some weird exchange?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah I did notice that! Do you think Blaine has feelings for Kurt? He did seem friendly with Kurt." Nick added.

Wes and David nodded along and Wes began to think. "If Blaine has a crush on Kurt too, what will happen to Sebastian? We all know how he deals with _'feelings'_. He pushes them away and ignores them. Let's just hope Kurt's different and that he'll actually try this time."

The three other boys all nodded in agreement. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff began to discuss the topic with more seriousness as on the other side of the cafeteria; Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were standing in line waiting for their food.

Many students behind them were pushing and shoving so Blaine, the gentleman he is, swung his arm around Kurt's waist and guided him to each food station. Sebastian was practically seething by that point.

"_Why does he have to touch Kurt? Or even talk to him? Or even breathe the same air as Kurt?"  
><em>Sebastian thought to himself as he was reaching the end of the endless line of boys.

Blaine threw Sebastian a polite smile when they finally got out of line and paid. Sebastian was eyeing the arm that was still wrapped around Kurt's petite waistline. Blaine followed Sebastian's glare and knew that it ended where his arm was currently placed on Kurt's waist. When Sebastian turned his head to face the path towards their table, Blaine let out a small breathy laugh that was barely heard by anyone else because of all the noise.

As they made their way to the table, the second time, Kurt bumped into a certain boy he wished he wouldn't have bumped into, Alex. Alex scowled at Kurt right when he noticed it was him but soon the scowl was completely replaced with a smirk because Alex saw Sebastian Smythe.

Alex turned towards Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian! So did you reconsider out date by any chance?"

Sebastian glared. "Haven't I told you before? I said no."

Alex slightly pushed Kurt away from Sebastian as he tried to get closer. "Come on, you'll have _fun_."

Kurt slightly backtracked when Alex slightly shoved him but luckily Blaine was there to help him keep steady and not fall. Sebastian actually did not notice the push but he did notice Blaine's unneeded _help_.

"So?" Alex asked.

Sebastian turned his gaze towards Alex, who was pressed against his side and grew annoyed. "How about you take your little virgin ass and take it somewhere else because as you can see I am not interested in you. So stop pestering me and get lost."

With that Sebastian lightly shoved Alex away from him, grabbed Kurt's arm and led the way to their table. Kurt, who was being dragged along felt a bit awkward because Blaine's arm was now grabbing onto his left arm as Sebastian tugged on the other. Kurt was also trying real hard not to drop his lunch tray onto the floor or worst onto another student.

Once they got back to their table, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, politely smiled up at them pretending that they were not speaking about them a mere two minutes ago.

"Welcome back." Jeff said a bit apprehensively.

Sebastian glared and sat down, gently tugging Kurt to sit down next to him. Blaine let go of Kurt's arm and sat down next to 'Niff'.

**A/N: Well thank you for reading and thank you for all the amazing responses! I really appreciate it x3! Well like it? Hate it? Wanna destroy it? Tell me if ya feel like :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HIYO! UPDATED WOOT! Well here ya go~ **

**By the way, Doki is the way mangaka write a heartbeat pace sometimes in manga, yeah…**

**Kay Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A thick air hovered over the group of boys and it dared not allowed happy conversations to flow easily or to even exist. Mere glances were not shared among the boys; they all seemed to "afraid" to speak among themselves. There were two groups, the boys who didn't speak because of "gossip" and the other, a group of boys that did not dare speak because of a the dislike that one boy held for another.<p>

Kurt was the one who broke the recent nonexistent glances as he glanced at Sebastian, who seemed annoyed with the man they had spoken to, two long minutes ago. Kurt's gaze then landed on Blaine, who was currently eating his fries as slow as possible as if he was giving himself an excuse not to talk. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine and wondered why he was so quiet. Blaine soon felt an intense gaze and looked up to see Kurt's blue eyes staring filled with curiosity. Kurt quickly looked away from the slight eye contact that was made and looked directly at his salad, occasionally picking at it but not actually eating it.

Jeff was the one who broke the silence first with a question. "So Kurt how's your salad?"

Kurt's head quickly looked up at the voice that had spoken his name. He lifted his eyebrow in questioning. "It's alright, I guess."

Jeff looked at the salad on the table and turned his view back on Kurt. "But you didn't even take a bite yet. So how do you if it's alright?"

That statement captured Sebastian's attention and he swiftly turned his head to face Kurt's. "Kurt, you should eat. Do you want a bite of my sandwich? Are you feeling well?" After the last question Sebastian lifted his hand and placed in onto Kurt's forehead.

Kurt faced Sebastian. "Seb, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." Kurt offered him a small smile and it was returned with a smirky grin that found its way to Sebastian's face.

The tension in the air was lifted and so Wes and David took the chance to tease them a bit. "Yeah Kurt, we wouldn't want your father to worry now would we, daddy Sebastian?"

Sebastian shot them a glare as Kurt began to laugh. Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David followed in after Kurt's laughter and the table sprang back to life. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the other boys but he couldn't help but laugh along with them as he did so.

As the laughter died down, everyone went back to regular paces, Blaine began to eat his fries much quicker, Kurt began to actually eat his salad, and everyone else was talking and glancing at each other as they ate. This is why this certain group of boys are such great friends; they can get change attitudes, just like that.

"Well, I need a drink, anyone else want one?" Sebastian asked as he got up from his seat.

"I want a Gatorade." Wes and David answered quickly.

"We would like some water, please" Jeff and Nick politely stated as they bounced in their seats.

"Nothing for me but thank you for offering." Blaine Dapperson answered.

"Um I'll come with you." Kurt said as he got up as well.

Sebastian and Kurt left the cafeteria and made their way to the vending machine in the hall. Sebastian pulled out various bills and coins and placed them into the machine and one by one he click the code for each drink. Two Gatorades, two water bottles, vitamin water and an orange juice. The orange juice was for Kurt and the vitamin water was for Sebastian. Once Sebastian grabbed the orange juice, he gave it to Kurt.

"Oh, how did you know I wanted orange juice?" Kurt asked surprised.

Sebastian smiled. "You always drink it after you eat salad." Kurt looked up and saw the soft smile that Sebastian wore on his face. He has only rarely seen that smile on Sebastian and it always seemed like it was for Kurt and no one else. Kurt felt a blush creep onto his face so he ducked his head downwards and his heart rate seemed to fasten in pace as he thought more about how the smile could be only for his eyes to see. Sebastian looked at Kurt fondly and then looked back at the machine as he began to collect the drinks.

After gathering all the drinks into his arms Sebastian went back into the cafeteria. "Come on, Kurt."

When the door shut, Kurt raised his head and he could feel the deep blush that was probably spreading throughout his body. Kurt lifted his hand that was not holding the drink to his heart.

_Doki Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki Doki_

_Doki Doki Doki_

Many thoughts raced through Kurt's head as he wondered to himself. _"Why does that smile feel like it's only for me? And why does that make me…happy?"_

Taking a deep breath, Kurt decided to walk to the bathroom so he could wash his face off. Once he got to the bathroom, he automatically walked up to the mirror. His face was now a light pink and he was sweating slightly.

"_That smile." _Doki

"_His eyes."_ Kurt began to think of the way Sebastian's eyes looked at him as he smiled the rare smile. _"They're a beautiful green, so full of life."_ Doki

The more Kurt thought about Sebastian, the faster his heart quickened in pace. Kurt took another glance at his reflection and this time his face was now a deep flushed pink. Kurt then placed his drink down, turned the faucet beneath him on and splashed some water onto his face. After this procedure, Kurt looked at his reflection once again. Now it seemed more it's normal porcelain color but with a hint on pink on his cheeks, nothing out of the ordinary. Kurt grabbed his drink and before he left he took a paper towel and wiped his face off. Then he was out the door.

That actually wasn't the first time Kurt's mind filled up with Sebastian related thoughts. It was the first time his heart beat quickened as he thought of him and it certainly wasn't the first time he blushed when he saw Sebastian, for Pete's sake he has seen the man half naked already but let's save that story for another time.

Kurt slowly walked towards the cafeteria doors and before entering he placed his hand against his chest once more.

Doki

Doki

Doki

"_Good, normal pace."_

Then Kurt walked in and made his way towards his table. While walking towards the table, Kurt saw Blaine look up and smile at him.

Kurt stared deeply at the smile and reached his hand up to his chest, again.

Doki

Doki

Doki

"_Normal pace."_ Kurt thought to himself with little confusion. Then Kurt looked at Sebastian, who was staring at Kurt with _the smile_ he had when he handed Kurt his drink. With his hand still on his chest, Kurt felt his heart race.

Doki Doki Doki

Doki Doki Doki

Doki Doki Doki

Kurt suddenly stopped walking, took a deep breath and began to walk again.

"_Calm down Kurt. Calm down."_

Once he got his table, Kurt took a seat next to Sebastian and looked up at him. Kurt's hand clenched at the position it was in, on his chest.

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki

Doki Doki Doki Doki Doki

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I didn't know how to end this one o.o and I wrote this because I realized I didn't really have a Kurt's perspective and I decided that I wanted one so poof! Here it is. Love it? Hate it? (I think I kinda do p.p) Dislike it? Want to burn it? Tell me if ya want**

**Bai Bai~**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry, late again….p.p It's just I haven't been home and I've been packing stuff for my trip to Disney! I feel like a kid again xD Well anyways enough about me, enjoy! Or not o.o

As the group finished their food, Blaine subtly looked at Kurt with amusement. Blaine knew Kurt was staring at Sebastian but he was playing it off as if he were looking at the clock, hanging on the wall on the other side of Sebastian.

Blaine then turned his gaze onto Sebastian, who was talking to Wes and David about various song titles and artists. While staring, Blaine also caught the quick glances Sebastian shot over to Kurt. It was quite adorable, in Blaine's opinion.

"_Seems like these two need some help with whatever 'this' is."_ Blaine's eyes glanced back and forth between Sebastian and Kurt. Of course, they were still glancing at each other while surprisingly not noticing the other's stares.

"_Well they might need a lot of help. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick seem to know info that I or we could use to pair these two together or to at least give them a 'push' towards each other."_

Blaine smirked to himself as he began to plot a plan.

"Hey! Adam Lambert sings such amazing songs; unlike that little boy band One Direction!" Sebastian said arguably to Wes and David.

Wes and David leaned over the table to get closer to Sebastian's face. "Nu-uh! One Direction is full of beautiful and talented boys! Oh, and they're LITTLE, you're just a GIANT!"

Sebastian chuckled and leaned forward too. "Oh, really? I could have sworn that they were at least short than 5 feet! And I am not a GIANT, Adam Lambert is like six feet tall like me!"

"They're not SHORT! And they're still better than Adam Lambmer!"

"It's Adam Lambert and he is better than one erection!"

"ONE DIRECTION!"

"ADAM LAMBERT!"

"ONE-"

"Sometimes I wonder if Wes and David really are straight." Jeff said, cutting off Wes and David.

The whole table began to laugh as Wes and David playfully glared at Jeff.

"Oh, just wait, we'll get you. Just wait and see."

The look on Jeff's face was priceless and the way he jumped straight into Nick's lap was hilarious.

"So, Kurt and Sebastian, are you guys going to finally join the Warblers?" Wes asked, smirking.

"What are the Warblers?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, Kurt hasn't mentioned our awesomeness yet?" David smugly asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and turned his head to look at Blaine. "They're the show choir here at Dalton, seems like I forgot to mention that to you." Then there was the blush that always seemed to appear on Kurt's face.

Blaine smiled adoringly. "It's okay, Kurt."

Sebastian glared, Niff shared knowing glances, and Wevid tried to hold their giggles that were trying to escape.

"Well," Wes began. "Can you sing, Blaine?"

Blaine first looked surprised at the sudden question and blushed. "Well, uh, everyone can s-sing, right?"

David laughed. "Ha, can you sing well?"

"Uh um-"

"Yes, yes he can!" Kurt confirmed.

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked a bit curious as to what the answer might be.

"Oh, Blaine sang a few lines of Teenage Dream to me earlier in French class." Kurt replied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "He sang to you? _**Interesting.**_" With that he glared at Blaine.

"Yeah, I just asked him if he liked to sing and when he said yes, I just asked him to sing a few lines of his favorite song."

Sebastian muttered to himself. "So it was just a "coincidence" that he sang you a suggestive, sexual, 'romantic' song."

"Did you say something?" Kurt asked innocently.

"_It's nothing, nothing at all." Sebastian grumbled as he reached for Kurt's impeccable hair and ruffled the hairs until it was quite messy._

_Kurt suddenly got up and stood in front of Sebastian, glaring playfully while he was a bit annoyed._

"_Meerkat! How dare you touch my hair, for the SECOND time today!"_

_Sebastian chuckled and got up. "I'm sorry Kurtsie."_

_Kurt's glared intensified. "Sure you are. Prove it!"_

"_Fine." With that, Sebastian gently encircled Kurt into his arms. "I'm sorry."_

_In Sebastian's arms, Kurt began to blush into a interesting color if pink._

_The duo stood there, while the rest of the people in their table sat and stared, knowingly. Sebastian pulled a bit away from Kurt, but not letting his arms untangle around Kurt. _

"_You forgive me now Kurtsie Wurtsie?" Sebastian asked with a small pout of his face._

_Kurt looked up towards Sebastian, blushing and smiling a bit before a playful glared formed once again. _

"_Maybe." Kurt smirked._

_Sebastian brought a hand up to Kurt's hair and began pet the hair gently. Kurt then snuggled closer into Sebastian's chest._

"_I love you." Kurt whispers._

_Sebastian stands there shocked. "I love-."_

"SEBASTIAN!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Suddenly Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Wha? What happened?"

"Well we were talking about you, Kurt and Blaine joining the Warblers, until you apparently stopped listenin." Wes answered amused.

"Hmm, so Sebastian, what were you daydreaming about?" Jeff asked knowingly.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about?" Nick asked.

Sebastian glanced towards Kurt and blushed, then he looked away. "Nothing, you idiots. Nothing at all."

The whole table began to laugh except for Kurt and Sebastian.

"What? What happened?" Kurt asked innocently, which caused the boy to chuckle even harder.

A/N: Yeah smaller chapter, sorry…. O.o Anyways, thanks for reading! I love you all! And I shall try to upload sooner!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna burn it**?**

Tell me if you want :]

Kai kai bai~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: BACK! Finally back from vacation~ Sooooo sorry about the delay but anyway here's your chapie! xD**

_Riiiiiiing!_

Suddenly a crowd of boys began to quickly speed walk towards the cafeteria doors.

"There goes the bell. Which means it's time for home economics class, just great…" Jeff mumbled grimly. Next to him, Nick began to chuckle and comfort his friend.

"Hey, I have that class too, so you're not alone in this. 'We're all in this together'."

Jeff glared at him. "Did you really just quote High school musical?"

Nick just laughed and got up, Jeff following his movements shortly. "Well, we have to go, see ya!" Nick said cheerfully while grabbing Jeff's arm and diving into the crowd of blazered boys.

Next, Wes and David got up. "We don't wanna be late so, we bid you three, adieu." With a slight bow the two Warblers followed the path which Jeff and Nick just recently took and dove straight into the crowd too.

Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine all glanced at each other, Blaine smirking, Kurt smiling innocently and Sebastian glaring directly at Blaine.

"I shall take my leave as well." Blaine said as he swiftly got up and gathered his things. Kurt smiled.

"Bye Blaine, see you later."

With that, Blaine walked away from the duo and into the remaining crowd. Kurt glanced at Sebastian with a blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

"_Wonder if he remembers that we have the same class next."_

Sebastian turned his head and glanced at Kurt, their eyes meet. Quickly, Kurt turns his head and forces himself to look the other way. Sebastian just keeps watching him though, trying to figure out what goes on in Kurt's head.

A couple seconds go by, Kurt looking the other way while Sebastian just stares directly at him with affection and wonder.

"So, shall we get to class?" Kurt asked shyly as he still faced the other way, blushing.

Sebastian nodded and then realized Kurt couldn't see his nod, so he said a small okay. Then the blazered duo got up and started trotting towards the door and out of the cafeteria.

Out in the hallway, Kurt and Sebastian stood away from each other with a great distance between them. There was a slight tension in the air and neither boy knew exactly what to say to break it. So the two young men kept walking, far apart and not talking or communicating to each other.

Their next class together was P.E. so before heading straight to class, they stopped by Kurt's locker first. When they got Kurt's locker, Kurt quickly opened his locker and began to take out his bag for P.E.

As Kurt got his bag, a few notebooks and two textbooks followed in suit. The textbooks landed onto the floor as well as the notebooks.

Being polite, Sebastian kneeled down swiftly so he could begin to help but he didn't notice that Kurt also kneeled down too. So their heads collided, suddenly.

Kurt backed away very quickly once his head made contact with Sebastian's. Sebastian on the other hand didn't back away but instead leaned forward to see if Kurt was okay.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sebastian asked worried. Normally Sebastian isn't the worried type or the caring type to others but to Kurt, he was exactly that.

Kurt placed his hand on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to be sorry, Bas."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sebastian's face full of guilt even though it was just a small bump of heads. With realization, Kurt noticed that Sebastian was really close to him and that Sebastian was practically on top of him. Suddenly Kurt felt a blush creeping its way to Kurt's cheeks, making them a flushed pink.

"Kurt." Sebastian whispered as he removed Kurt's hand away from his forehead, checking for a bruise or injury.

There on Kurt's forehead was a slight bump that was colored a deep purple.

"Do you see a-anything?" Kurt asked.

"Just a slight bruise. Sorry about that." Sebastian responded with a slight pout.

Kurt laughed.

"Hey! Are you mocking my apology?" Sebastian asked pouting even more.

Kurt reached out his hand and placed it onto Sebastian's head, ruffling his hair.

"Of course not, you just look ridiculous pouting since you have obnoxious CW hair." Kurt bellowed.

Sebastian glared playfully, reaching his hand out towards Kurt's hair and took his revenge.

"Hey! Mr. Smythe I do recall that I had warned you not to touch my hair!" Kurt said surprised.

"But you touched my hair first!" Sebastian said, sticking his tongue out.

Kurt stuck his tongue out too and both boys began to chuckle at their childishness.

_Riiiiiiing!_

Suddenly the warning bell had rung which caused Kurt and Sebastian to come back into reality.

"Crap! We're gonna be late!" Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt up, picked up and placed the books back into the locker, picked up Kurt's bag and ran down the hall towards his locker while hold Kurt's hand.

Once at Sebastian's locker he hurriedly spun the locker code in, opened the locker and grabbed his bag. When the locker was shut, once again Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and ran to the gym.

"Sebastian hurry! Or we're going to be late!" Kurt told Sebastian.

"Well if you ran too, it would probably help us, Kurt!" Sebastian responded.

With that Kurt squeezed out of Sebastian's hand, grabbed his bag from Sebastian and ran, saying. "RACE YOU THERE!"

"HEY! YOU CHEATER, WAIT UP!" Sebastian said back as he sped up his pace.

When Sebastian got to the gym, he saw Kurt waiting for him. "What are doing? Get into the gym before we're marked down as late!"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Oh yeah, sorry!"

Right before the last bell rang, Sebastian and Kurt barged right into the gym, huffing and panting because of all the running they had just done.

_Riiiiiing_

Coach Rudolf laughed at the two. "So boys, have a nice run?"

Sebastian and Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yes coach, we did."

Then Coach Rudolf told everyone to go and get changed.

"Well that was close." Kurt said as he took off his blazer, tie and shirt his back facing Sebastian.

"Yeah, and you so cheated." Sebastian responded as he took his Dalton slack off as he faced Kurt's back.

"Did not."

With lingering eyes, Sebastian stared at Kurt. Smooth porcelain skin, broad shoulders, and well defined muscles caught Sebastian's eyes. When Sebastian did not respond Kurt turned around.

Suddenly Sebastian was staring straight at Kurt chest and without realizing it; Sebastian was beginning to get a _slight _problem in his boxer briefs.

Many fantasies Sebastian had hidden away began to unveil in his thoughts again. _Sebastian began to think of the various touches he could implant onto Kurt's delicate skin. He thought of the ways he could make Kurt moan with just a single touch of Kurt's pink little nipples and how he could give Kurt the best feeling of release just by-_

Kurt followed Sebastian's view and noticed it was on his chest and blushed.

Just when Sebastian was beginning to explore his own little world a bit more, Kurt pulled him out of it.

"Seb, are you okay?" Kurt asked curiously, a blush obviously present on his face.

"Huh? What, oh I'm fine." Sebastian responded weakly, blushing as he began to quickly get changed.

"Ok, I think." With that, Kurt turned around getting changed as well.

To make this situation even worst, a fellow classmate named Alex apparently had the same P.E. class as them because suddenly Alex was standing next to Sebastian.

"Hey there Mr. Sexy." Alex said flirtatiously.

Sebastian glared taking his shirt off. "Hello, Alex."

Alex smirked. "My my, getting excited are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"Well judging by your boner, I'd say you were excited to see me."

That one sentence caught Kurt's attention. Kurt, still not facing Sebastian began to become curious.

Instead of admitting the real reason as to why he was hard _down there_, Sebastian just glared, put his shirt on and pushed past Alex, saying. "Shut up."

Kurt walks past Alex too but instead of leaving, Alex grabs his arm, whispering.

"He's mine."

**A/N:Well I'm not quite happy with this chapter so if it changes a bit later, then you have been warned :] but yeah, just wondering should I continue this? **

**Like it, Hate it, Wanna DESTROY IT? :D **

**Tell me if you want~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update~ I never was good at updating xD Well hope you enjoy and thank you for all of you staying with me even though I suck at updating and writing longer chapies. :P**

**Oh just want to throw this out there, um I have a tumblr and my name ish:  
>chriscolferisking<strong>

**Kai continue on~ :D**

"Alright class, time to do some sit ups! So pick a partner and start doing it!" Coach Rudolf yelled as began P.E. "So pair up!"

Alex, the little devil he is, walked up to Kurt just when Sebastian was walking towards him too. "Hey Kurt, wanna be partners?" Alex asked as he grabbed Kurt's arm. Getting close to his ear, Alex whispered. "Say yes, or I'll tell Sebastian about your little crush on him."

Surprised, Kurt answered. "W-what are y-you talking about, w-what c-crus-sh?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Alex whispered as he let go of Kurt's arm and instead casually swung his arm onto Kurt's shoulders. Looking at Sebastian, Alex smiled. "Hey, sexy! Me and Kurt are partners, sorry." With that, Alex led Kurt away from Sebastian, smiling deviously. Before leaving, Kurt turned his head and mouthed a small apology. Sebastian just nodded, confused.

Sebastian decided to partner up with some kid named, Claude. Claude was a nice kid but he was not Kurt. Sighing, Sebastian asked Claude if he wanted to go first.

"So, want me to go first or do you want to go first? I'm good either way. Actually I don't really want you as my partner. You're too dull and depressing. God, would it kill you to fix your hair?"

Claude stared at him, curiously. "Don't be jealous." Sebastian looked at him, surprised. "Who, of Alex and Kurt? I know they don't like each other."

Claude chuckled. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't deny it. If you want me to say it out loud then fine, I mean Kurt and Blaine."

Sebastian stared at him, watching him closely. "H-how do you know that… I w-was jealous?"

Smiling once again, Claude just winked and got onto the ground. "How about I start, kay?"

Confused, Sebastian kneeled down and grabbed Claude's ankles. "Okay."

On the other side of the gym, Kurt was on the ground as Alex held his ankles. "You better stay away from him." Alex said grimly.

Kurt looked at him. "But-." Alex glared, tightening his grip on Kurt's ankle. "Just cause **I said so." "**Let go, it hurts." Alex smiled, sickeningly. "Well then, let the pain be a warning and don't you dare tell him that I hurt you if you do, you'll get the same consequence as not staying away from him." With that Alex let go of Kurt's ankles and got up. "Coach, we're done doing our sit ups." Alex said cheerfully as he lied.

Kurt got up, bending down, checking for any marks and just like he thought, he found about two bruises on each ankle. Damn his easy bruising skin.

Coach Rudolf walked towards them. "Good job." Coach Rudolf said as he pat Alex on the back. "You okay, Mr. Hummel?" Coach Rudolf asked. Kurt looked up and noticed Alex glaring at him, so he smiled. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

With a nod, Coach Rudolf stalked away to look at the other kids. Alex turned to Kurt and pulled him towards where Sebastian was. When they got there, Alex let go of Kurt's arm as Kurt limped the rest of the way.

"Hey sexy, how are you and… that thing doing?" Alex asked rudely.

Sebastian glared at him. Claude from the ground, smiled at Alex. "Hello, my name is Claude, not _thing_. You must be that horribly rude and annoying young man that Sebastian had spoken about." Alex glared at him. "If you must know, my name is Alex."

Claude continued to smile. "I didn't actually have to know nor did I want too." Again, Alex glared at him. "Well-." Alex had nothing to say to that, well actually he couldn't think of anything to say back.

Near the three other students, Kurt limped his way closer to the group. "Hey Seb." Sebastian, hearing his name, looked up and smiled. "Hi Kurt." As Sebastian got up, Kurt walked towards him, still limping.

"A-are you okay? What happened?" Sebastian said as he kneeled in front of Kurt, lightly touching Kurt's ankles. Kurt looked down. "O-oh nothing. Al-." Alex looked him, silently telling him to shut up. Sebastian stared at Kurt. _'Al-? What does that mean?'_ "Kurt, tell me what happened. Please." Kurt stared into Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian, I c-can't." Sebastian's eyes widen. He slowly got up. Kurt's always told me _everything_. He can't just **stop**. Especially when he's in pain. Worry built up in Sebastian.

"Why?"

Alex threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, smiling. "Oh, Sebby Kurt's fine. Don't worry about him." Sebastian glared at him and the nickname. "No one calls me that besides Kurt."

"I-I'm fine. Really, I-I'm fine." Kurt said trying to clear the air. Instead of listening, Sebastian pushed Alex's arm off of Kurt, picked Kurt up bridal style and carried him towards Coach Rudolf.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing!?" Kurt said frantically once his feet were off the ground.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh Kurtsie, since you won't tell me **how **you got hurt, I decided I would just take care of you instead and get the reason later."

"B-but this i-is e-embarrassing! P-put me down!" Kurt demanded, blushing furiously.

Sebastian laughed. "Nope, Kurtsie. Today I am Prince Charming and you are my wonderful Princess." Kurt made a noise of disapproval. "I'm just kidding, you know I know you're full man."

When they got to Coach Rudolf, Sebastian had explained their situation. "Mr. Hummel, I thought you said you were okay." Kurt blushed. "Y-yeah, turns out I'm not." Coach Rudolf laughed and sent them to the nurse's office.

Once they were out of the gym, Sebastian began to question Kurt once again. "So Kurt, how did you get hurt? And don't say, you can't. You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Kurt looked around, looking out for Alex. "Well Alex kind of held my ankles too tightly."

"Tight enough to bruise you?" Sebastian gritted out. "Y-yeah but it was an accident." Kurt responded quickly.

Sebastian stopped walking and looked at Kurt directly in the eyes. "Kurt, I know that he didn't hurt you, accidentally. I know you know that too. So why couldn't you tell me that?" Kurt looked away from Sebastian's face. "I'll tell you at the nurse's office, okay?" "Kay."

Walking down the hallways of Dalton gave Kurt some time to think. _'Should I tell him? Or should I keep it to myself? What happens if Alex finds out? Will he tell Sebastian that I like him?'_

"Here we are the nurse's office." Sebastian announced to make sure Kurt would hear him.

"Oh thanks for taking me to the nurse's office. Well if you could gently put me down, I'll be on my way insid-."

"Kurt, I'm going in with you. I'm staying with you, kay?" Sebastian said cutting Kurt off.

"But y-you don't have t-to."

"I know but I want to."

Entering the nurse's office, Sebastian and Kurt noticed a sign.

'**Out of Office. Will be back in a couple of minutes. If injured or sick please sit on a bed and wait till I come back. :D**

**Nurse Sally'**

"Just great, the nurse isn't here." Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on Seb it's okay. I can wait for her, you can go back to P.E."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and smirked. "I told you I would stay so I'm going to stay, Kurtsie. Why don't we settle you onto a bed and get _dirty._"

Blushing, Kurt smacked the back of Sebastian's head. "I'm just kidding Kurtsie."

Sebastian gently placed Kurt onto the bed and sat down next to him.

"So Kurt, wanna tell me why you couldn't tell me the reason as to why you got hurt?"

Kurt, looking away from Sebastian mumbled incoherent words.

Sebastian leaned in closer towards Kurt, smiling smugly. "Sorry Kurt, what was that couldn't quite hear you."

Kurt looked Sebastian directly in the eye and with a sudden wave of braveness, said. "Alex said he would tell you that I liked you if I told you that he hurt me!" With that, Kurt turned his head away, blushing.

Sebastian sat on the bed, staring at Kurt in shock. _'Kurt likes me? He likes me! Kurt actually likes me! Now all I have to do is say the words back. Kurt I love you. No! Don't say love you'll scare him away! For now just say I like you. Ok now go say it now. NOW!'_

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips. "Kurt, look at me, please?"

Kurt slowly turned his head towards Sebastian. "Please Sebastian, don't laugh at me. I promise I'll get this 'liking you' business out of my head-."

"Kurt, I like you." Sebastian said kissing Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at him, slightly dazed. "What?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I said I like you."

Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw fell slightly. "A-are you sure?" Again, Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, Kurt I'm very sure. I've been sure ever since I've met you, I just didn't realize it then but now I know that for a fact I love you."

"Wait, you love m-me?"

Realizing what he had just said, Sebastian quickly began to speak very nervously. "K-Kurt um I-I-I-I do l-love –y-you. If that's weird, I'm sorry but I c-can't stop myself from loving-."

Cutting him off, Kurt suddenly leant in and pressed his lips against Sebastian's, putting all his feelings into the kiss. Sebastian quickly reacted back and began kissing back. The kiss was slow and full of feeling, no one wanting to rush anything.

Suddenly, the door opens and in comes Nurse Sally. "Oh hello boys-oh my, sorry!"

Pulling away from each other, Sebastian and Kurt fumbled to make themselves look presentable and not look like they were just kissing two seconds ago.

Sebastian and Kurt spoke simultaneously. "H-hi N-Nurse Sally!"

Sally giggled at both boys and winked before saying. "Well aren't you two a cute couple."

**A/N: Well I don't know if making them kiss was a good choice but to me I thought it was time but later if I don't I'll change it, I guess. Tell me if you liked it or not xD**

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna Destroy it? Tell me if you want~**

**Kai Bai~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Early update! Woot! There's a little Claude and Alex part in the beginning, only because I like Claude x3 yeah I just really liked the character's name heh…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the gym, Alex and Claude stood near each other not speaking. There was no odd tension in the air. Claude stood smiling innocently as Alex eyed him carefully; wondering what was going on through the boy's head.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Alex spat out. Claude, still smiling, looked at him and laughed. Not answering Alex's question, Claude walked away, with a skip in his step, which made Alex a _bit_ furious. _'No one ignores me. No one!' _With that thought, Alex angrily stomped his way towards Claude. "Hey! Hey you! Cloud or something, I'm talking to you!" Claude turned his head to look at Alex, still walking and smiling. "Wonder who you're calling because I'm not 'Cloud'."

Alex sneered at him. "Claude! There! That's your name, Claude!" Claude stopped walking. "Looks like you know my name after all, but sadly I do not remember yours." Alex turned red. "My name is Alex, dimwit!" Claude pretended to look around. "Who's 'dimwit'? My name's not dimwit, you must have the wrong person. I'll go look for him…or her." Smiling cheekily, Claude began to walk but before he could leave Alex grabbed his arm. "Claude! Claude! Claude! Happy now? I called your name! _Claude!_"

Claude nodded happily. "Yepp, quite happy actually. So what's your name, again? The first time you told me I wasn't listening. I wasn't that interested I suppose."

"Alex." Alex gritted out, annoyed with Claude. Claude laughed. "Sorry what? I wasn't listening again." By now Alex was annoyed and the idea of being expelled for physical harming seemed more and more okay. Alex officially hates Claude. Claude on the other hand, found Alex amusing to pick on. "I SAID MY NAME IS ALEX!"

"Why thank you for sharing your name with everyone, Alex." Coach Rudolf said apparently hearing Alex's sudden outburst. With a quick apology, Alex walked closer to Claude, fuming.

"Wow, didn't actually think you would yell it out loud, _Alex_." Claude said, winking. "It was your fault." Alex responded bitterly.

"Yeah, but didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Care about you? How does that show that I _supposedly_ care about you?" Claude laughed once again.

"Oh it just so happened that you wanted me to remember your name, any special reason as to why?" Claude asked playfully. "Shut up, I don't like you. I like Sebastian and his body, kay? So shut up!" Alex responded.

"I didn't say you liked me, you came up with conclusion on your own and Sebastian won't fall for you. Sorry but you should know that by now. He likes Kurt, possibly loves Kurt."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why would he choose that _girl_ instead of me? It doesn't make sense. He obviously likes me, _Cloud._"

"Again, who's Cloud? And just keeping telling yourself that, since it makes you feel better about yourself." With that Claude, walked towards the Coach, spoke to him and then left the gym. Alex the little sneak, followed him after asking the Coach if he could go to the bathroom.

"But there's a bathroom near the locker rooms, why do you have to go to the one in the hallway?" Coach Rudolf asked.

"Because, I don't feel comfortable using that one, please Coach?" Alex pleaded.

"Fine, go ahead."

Out in the hallway, Alex immediately saw Claude, walking down the hallway that led to the Nurse's office. _'Hmmm must be going to check on Sebastian and Kurt_.' Alex was a far distance away from Claude but Claude could still hear his footsteps.

Claude smiled. _'Does he really think he's sneaky? Idiot.'_ Walking into the Nurse's office, Claude smiled even wider. There was Sebastian and Kurt sitting on the bed as Sebastian iced Kurt's ankles. _'How cute.'_ "Hello, Sebastian and Kurt, right?" Claude said making his presence known. Kurt and Sebastian looked up, Kurt surprised and Sebastian just smiled, a bit. Claude was a great listener and Sebastian liked that he had actually listened to him and his problems without any problem. You could consider them as _friends_, maybe.

Nurse Sally had spot him standing by the door way. "Hello, do you need any assistance?"

"No, I'm okay. I was just sneaking over here to check if Kurt was okay, ma'am." Claude responded as he innocently smiled.

"You sneaked over here? How clever." Nurse Sally laughed at the boy's cleverness. "But you better not do that all the time."

"Of course not, ma'am. Oh and this boy had sneaked out too." Confused, Nurse Sally, Kurt and Sebastian looked around and saw no one. Who was Claude talking about?

Answering their question, Claude went out the door and when he came back in, he was dragging Alex with him.

Sebastian glared at the boy and just when he was about to get up, Kurt reached out and held his hand, calming Sebastian. Sebastian looked over to Kurt and smiled. "I'm sorry, couldn't help my anger." Sebastian whispered softly as he leaned in and kissed Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed. "It's okay." Nurse Sally sensed the air becoming tenser, so she softly left the room. "Oh, looks like I left my bag at the teacher's lounge. I'll be right back."

Claude looked at all three boys, Sebastian was glaring at Alex as Kurt held his hand, trying to calm him and Alex was glaring at their joined hands.

'_Glare as much as you like, Alex. It's not going to make them stop holding hands. Even if you do, you're screwed because the only thing keeping you safe is Kurt, surprisingly. If Kurt let go, Sebastian would probably rip you to pieces or something similar to that.'_ Claude let out an airy laugh at his thoughts and at Alex's foolish sexual desire for Sebastian. To Claude, he actually thought that Alex would've liked Kurt instead because to Claude, Kurt was beautiful.

"**Why are ****you**** holding Sebastian's hand?"** Alex asked as he tried to walk closer to them, only to be stopped by Claude. Instead of Kurt speaking up, Sebastian did. "Because I wanted him too and because he can, after all I love him."

Looking at them with disbelief, Alex responded. "**How could you love a thing like him?! He doesn't even look like a guy? How could he ever bring you happiness? He's just a freaking fag!** **You tell that he's a fa-."**

"I **SWEAR** if you call him that one more time, I will **end you."** Sebastian said, cutting Alex off. "Kurt is the most beautiful person I have ever met. He is also the most handsome person I had ever seen. Kurt is 100% male and yes he does look like a guy because Kurt is a guy. And he could bring me ten times more happiness than you ever could and all he has to do; to make me happy, is be with me. As a friend, as a boyfriend or as whatever, all he has to do is be in my life. So don't you dare say anything like that! How can you even call him a fag when you know, by personal experience how much it hurts to be called that? You're nothing compared to Kurt. Nothing and I will never love you."

The second Sebastian finished talking, Alex ran out the room, angry and crying. "Well that was a bit harsh, but it needed to be said." Claude bluntly said as he smiled to 'Kurtbastian'.

Sebastian smiled. Yeah, it did need to be said; maybe finally Alex would back off.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "Did you really mean what you said?" Sebastian kissed Kurt's nose. "Of course not Kurt, I was kidding." Sebastian responded playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Sebastian in the back of his head, laughing. "Oh Shut up." Then all three of them began to laugh.

Out in the hallway, Alex smiled. He knew that Kurt wasn't enough for Sebastian and he knew that he had to get rid of him but how?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is chapter 13! And since all you lovely people who have reviewed told me not to change chapter 12, I will not. And thank you to WarblerChris for the idea of Alex planning something diabolical. Thank you to all of you who review and still follow this story! Thank you! **

**Don't worry guys I know how annoying Alex is -_-. I kinda hate him too. Haha :D**

**Well Like it? Hate it? Wanna destroy it? Tell me if ya want! xD**

**Kai Bai~**


End file.
